


Banana Pancakes and Bedtime Stories

by secretsshared



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsshared/pseuds/secretsshared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest mission of all: trying to put a child to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Pancakes and Bedtime Stories

“Maya Anzhelika Romanoff Barton, it is time for bed!” 

Clint chased his daughter down the small corridor of his and Natasha’s space in the Avengers Tower. He cursed under his breath, still amazed that his daughter could hide so easily. She was only five! How much had Natasha taught her in five years? 

When he turned his head, he saw Maya quickly sprint at the end of the hallway into the kitchen. The archer rushed in her direction and caught her red handed, or golden handed. Her hands were covered in thick syrup, another banana pancake shoved into her mouth. She sat on the counter, trying to wolf down the pancake with a glass of milk. 

“Mai, I just gave you a bath. What is your mother going to say if she sees you like this?”

Swallowing the remains of food in her mouth, Maya gave her father a toothy grin. “She won’t find out, daddy! ‘Cause we are not going to tell her!” 

Chuckling, Clint walked over to her and picked her up off the counter and led her to the sink where he began to wipe off her hands and face. Soon enough, all of the sticky syrup and mushy pancakes were off of her face. He set her down on the ground and took her hand in his, leading her back to her bedroom. 

Maya scrambled on top of her bed and waited for her dad to tuck her in the way she liked. Snuggling into her favorite red teddy bear, one Uncle Tony had given her; she closed her eyes a little. “Daddy?” she said quietly.

“Yes, darlin’?” 

“Can you tell me a story?”

Clint looked at his watch and noted the time. Only a couple of hours before Natasha would return home. “Sure, sweets, but only a short one. Mommy won’t be a happy mommy if I let you go to bed too late.”

Maya let out a small shriek of joy. “Tell me a princess story!”

Pulling up a small chair that barely held his muscled weight, he began to talk. “Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She lived in a castle with not very nice people. They made her clean and cook all the time and she never had a break. One day, a very handsome prince saw her outside the castle trying to escape. But then the mean people took her away before he could help her escape. So the handsome prince decided that he would save her from the castle. First he had to get through all the mean guards that guarded the front of the castle. That was the easiest part. The next hurdle he had to get over was a joust with the strongest prince that lived in the mean castle. That part was harder, but the prince was determined to save her. When he finished the mean prince, the good prince traveled up the stairs to save the princess.”

“Oh no, daddy, is there gonna be a dragon?” Maya cried, pulling her teddy bear closer to her. 

“No interrupting, Mai!” Clint said with a small smile. 

“Sorry, daddy.” Maya shuffled in the bed before getting comfortable again. “Okay, continue.”

Clint smiled and thought of how to go on. “So, the prince finally found the princess and they ran out of the castle together. But when they got outside, there was a big dragon standing in the way of their freedom!”

“Not a dragon, daddy! Did they get away?” 

“Maya, what did I say about interrupting?” 

“Sorry, daddy.”

Giving her a fake sigh of exasperation, he continued. “The prince was a little nervous, but he had to be strong for the princess. He pushed her behind him and tried to fight off the dragon, but the dragon was way too strong! Just as the prince thought he couldn’t fight any longer, the princess came from behind him with her own sword and fought the dragon! Soon enough, the prince was out of the dragon’s grasp and was helping the princess fight the dragon. Together they made a perfect team. The princess soon cut off the dragon’s head, ending the battle with the evil beast. The prince was so intrigued with the beautiful princess that he decided to marry her. They ran off together in the sunset and lived a magical life together, fighting evil people and creatures with the help of four other princes. Soon enough, they became the king and queen of their land and had a beautiful baby girl together.”

“What was the baby’s name, daddy?”

“Maya,” replied a soft voice from the doorway. Natasha stood against the doorframe, a small smile on her lips. 

Clint stood up from the small chair and walked over to her and gave her a kiss. From behind him, he could hear Maya give a noise of disgust before climbing out of her bed and into her mother’s arms. Natasha held her daughter close and pressed her lips to her temple. She murmured something to her in Russian and Maya answered back in the same language. Natasha walked over to Maya’s bed and put her back down and tucked her in. 

“It’s time for bed, ребенок. We’ll see you in the morning.” Natasha kissed her daughter once more and whispered a soft I love you.

Clint did the same and moved a red curl out of his daughter’s face. “See you in the morning, darlin’.” He followed Natasha out of their daughter’s room and pulled her close to his body. “So, how much of the story did you hear?”

“Enough,” she answered coolly, a smile still on her lips. “So, what happens next, Prince?”

“Well, the prince and princess go up to their room and make sweet, sweet love until the morning comes and the prince makes breakfast for both of his princesses.” 

Natasha wrapped her arms around Clint and stood on her toes. “And what if the princess says no?”

Clint scooped her up in his arms and pressed a long, lingering kiss to her lips. “Something tells me she won’t want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I had fun writing it! (Which was a lot!) I don't know, I liked writing a kid fic! Should I write more in the future? Let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
